


Can't stop

by deadp0et



Category: Shevine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadp0et/pseuds/deadp0et
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First smut...go easy on me, yeah?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can't stop

**Author's Note:**

> First smut...go easy on me, yeah?

Blake was loosing it...watching Adam prance around the stage wiggling his hips...ugh, it made Blake go insane. Adam knew he was teasing Blake, he always does this. But Blake knows he'll make Adam pay for it later. Adam gets off stage finds Blake and grabs him and yanks him into the dressing room.

"What are you doin?" Adam pinned Blake against the door.

"I know you're probably pissed that I was teasing you so..." Adam moved his hands down to Blake's jeans and un-did the belt pulling it free then unzipping his pants and yanking them down.

"Don't think that just because-" Blake was cut off by Adam taking in his full length making him moan.

"Shit Adam, just like that." Blake put in fingers in Adam's hair and pushed Adam foward harder.

  Adam pulled back sucking harder then taking in the length again. He maintained eye contact with Blake and could see he was close so he started humming in a way he knew Blake liked.

"Adam-" But Blake stopped, orgasm washing over him, spilling his seed into the back of Adam's throat...Oh Blake tasted so good. Adam pulled out with a wet pop and licked the rest of Blake's come off his lips before kissing Blake.

"Don't think that just because you did that that I'm not gonna make you pay for teasing me" Blake grabbed Adam's hip giving it a tight squeeze making Adam whimper. Adam knew he was in trouble.

*******

As soon as Adam and Blake walked into his house Blake pushed Adam against the wall. "You shouldn't have teased me like that." Blake pinned Adam's wrists above his head. Adam leaned in for a kiss but Blake slapped him.

"Nope, Bad boys don't get kisses." Blake ghosted his lips over Adam's make scratching it with his teeth.

"Blake, Please" Adam was painfully hard.

"Please what?" Blake was talking in a low growl which drove Adam batshit insane.

"Fuck, you know what." Adam reached down for Blake's groin, earning him a slap on the hand.

"No touching!" Blake grabbed Adam's hand and pinned it back up against the wall. "I want you to beg" Blake whisperd his Adam's ear

"Please touch me" Adam really was begging.

Blake bit his bottom lip "Nope." Blake picked Adam up and brought him to his room and shut the door. "You're going to do _exactly_  what I say" The empasize on 'exactly' sent chills up Adam's spine. "Take you cloths off." Without hesitation Adam was peeling his shirt off then taking his to-tight-skinney jeans off. "Now get on the bed." Adam crawled onto the bed. "I can tell you right now," Blake crawled on top of Adam "one of us is gonna come out soar from this...and it won't be me" Adam felt a hand stroking his hard cock. "But you'll always beg for more." Blake pumped up and down making Adam moan, earning him another slap to the face. "I don't want to hear any noises coming from you until you're riding my cock like the kinky slut you are" Adam bit his lower lip to keep quiet. He loved sex with Blake but what he loved even more was when Blake took full control.

Blake stopped stroking Adam's cock making Adam whimper. "No noises Adam, I already told you that." Blake went into Adam's nightstand and pulled out a bottled of lube. He put Adam on his hands and knees, but Adam would not stop wiggling around "Stop moving goddamnit." Adam stopped moving. "stay still" Adam heard the cap of the bottle pop open. Blake slicked up his fingers, inserting two the first time causing Adam to suck in a sharp breath. Blake inserted a third finger and when he felt Adam was ready, he slicked up his dick and lined it up to Adam's hole, thrusting into Adam

"Fuck, oh Blake." Adam was grabbing onto the sheets. "You like that, huh?" Blake pulled out almost all the way then slammed back in. There was nothing slow and steady about this, it was fast and frantic...both men aching for release.

"Blake. I'm so close, I just need-" Blake cut Adam off "I know what you need." Blake grabbed Adam's cock and started pumping at the same pace of his cock. "Fuck fuck fuck" Adam was so close. Blake leaned down and whispered in Adam's ear "Come for me baby" Blake felt hot liquid spilling over his hand, a few more thrusts and Blake was still in Adam, orgasm washing over. Blake pulled out causing Adam to whimper. Flopping down next to Adam breathing heavily. If that's what I get for teasing you I'll be it more often." Adam covered them with the comforter. "You better not" Blake looked over to Adam "Okay okay, I won't" Blake pulled Adam into a kiss "I thought bad boys don't get kisses?" "Eh, I can make an excepion" Adam started laughing. "I love you" "I love you too jackass"

 


End file.
